1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Integrated Circuit (IC) socket, and more particularly to an IC socket having adjustable latch devices which can be readily adjusted to receive various IC packages of different thicknesses therein for testing purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,858 issued to Chen on Oct. 17, 2006 discloses a typical IC socket for interconnecting an IC package and a test board. The IC socket includes a base mounted on the test board, a number of contacts retained in the base, and a driving member mounted upon the base to drive a pair of latch members to press the IC package firmly within the socket. The driving member has a rectangular shape and is manually or automatically operated from an upper position to a lower position. Correspondingly, the latch member is actuated from a closed position to an opened position. During this process, the latch member rotates upwardly and rearwardly to provide a clearance for receiving the IC package. When the latch member is turned form the opened position to the closed position, it then rotates downwardly and forwardly to press the IC package so as to secure the IC package onto the base.
However, due to the rigidity and non-deformability of the latch member, the thicknesses of the IC packages must keep constant. In other words, when a loaded IC package is with a thickness different from previous one, the latch member must be changed with another one to maintain a secured latching effect.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new IC socket that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.